To See You
by LILxJynx
Summary: i wrote a poem in writing workshop and i turned it into kagome's last words to inuyasha. i hope you all like it!


ok so this one-shot is based on a poem i had to write in Writing Workshop class. sorry but there's character death, that's they way i envisioned this poem anyways. so here it goes! oh and the poem will be bold so you can tell the difference :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it. 'He went back to her. After she left him and ripped his heart apart, he went back to her.' It was getting harder to breath as I bolted up the shrine steps. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't try to stop them, even though they were blurring my vision. I tripped on a step and fell to the floor. I hit my chin on the concrete. Ignoring the pain I got back up and continued up the steps. I made it to the top within 3 more minutes. 'I was there for him when she left. I was always there and he just left me!' I bolted through the door, no one came to see what was wrong, no one was home. It was better this way, then no one could stop me. I ran up the stairs and into my room. 'Where's that bottle? God damnit! I can't take it anymore. I can't just stand by and watch. I'm through.' I pulled the bottle out of the place I kept it hidden in my drawer. Tears continued to stream down my face as I walked into the bathroom. I put my hands on the edge of the sink and looked up in the mirror. My face was red and covered in tears, still flowing down, my eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. I turned my eyes to the lower right corner of the mirror and saw the picture I took with Inuyasha around 4 months ago. Our arms were draped across each other's shoulders and Inuyasha was giving me bunny ears, while I was pulling one of his long locks of silver hair. My mother took the picture right outside our house. I reached a finger up and stroked the picture. I then clutched the bottle tighter in my left hand. 'I can't wait any longer Inuyasha. You've hurt me to much already. I can't break any more.' I quickly opened the bottle and shoved a handful of pills in my mouth. I swallowed painfully remembering the image of Kikyou kissing Inuyasha and Inuyasha doing nothing to stop her. More tears started to fall from my eyes. 'This is it.' I staggered over to my desk, still clutching the bottle of pills in my hand. I rummage through the drawers looking for paper and a pencil. When I finally found them my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I dropped the bottle and it rolled away from me, spilling the contents beside me. I used the left over strength I had to pick up the pencil and scrawl on the paper, my last note to Inuyasha.

**I never really pictured**

**My last moment to live**

**Exactly like this**

**I wasn't supposed to die**

**Overdosing to lose the pain**

**I was supposed to be by your side**

**Watching the worry and concern**

**You had for me**

**Flash through your eyes**

**I was supposed to hear you whisper**

**"Every thing's alright. It's going to be ok."**

**While you gently stroked the hair from my face**

**I was supposed to feel your love**

**Not the cold, hard tiles**

**Of the bathroom floor**

**Making me shudder every second**

**The pain starts to fade**

I remembered the first day I met Inuyasha. It was around midnight and I had just reached the park near my house. It hurt to walk for earlier that day I had been hurt after I was "accidently" pushed down the stairs. In my hand I held a knife. I couldn't take the pain that people were making me endure at school. I had been bullied beyond necessary and nobody at my house would know. I couldn't trust anyone those days. I ran to my secret hideout in the park. When I reached it I sat inside and rocked back in forth. It had started to rain and I was getting cold.

"I might as well get this over with. No need to waste time. It's not like anyone will miss me," I spoke to myself. I didn't know anyone else had heard me as I raised the knife, preparing to plunge it into my chest. Before I could do anything someone spoke, "What are you doing?!" A hand reached out and snatched the knife away and another hand reached out and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stranger. Before me was a boy around my age with silver long hair and golden eyes. The feature that caught my eyes though was the two cute little fuzzy ears on his head. "What were you thinking," called the voice of the boy turning my attention to him once again. My jaw dropped open but he spoke before I could, "I don't know you very well but I am sure that someone would miss you if you left. Now don't make the same mistake I almost made.." His voice got softer as he spoke the last sentence. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started to cry. The boy pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair. "It's ok to cry. No one will hurt you anymore. Shh.."

I spent the night in the park with the boy, who I later found out was Inuyasha. That became the start of a beautiful friendship.

**I should've stayed**

**And told you**

**Instead of trying to take away**

**The pain**

**And losing my life in the process**

**I don't really regret my choice**

**And I accept that I must go on**

**But there is one thing**

**Holding me back**

**And it is ****you**

As we got older our friendship grew. Inuyasha was the only one I could only trust and the only one I would tell my secrets too. To bad for me our friendship started to become a burden. I became to close to him and started to fall in love. I didn't want to tell him, for I was afraid if I did and he didn't feel the same way back that it would ruin our relationship. Plus that was when he started dating Kikyou.

**Oh to be able to see you**

**One last time**

**Would help me rest**

**And keep my worries at bay**

**I'd be able to fully accept**

**What I have done**

**The mistake I have made**

**Just to see you**

**Would send me off**

**With a smile on my face**

I continued to hide my feeling from him as he continued to grow distant. Kikyou could tell I like Inuyasha and she made sure to continued to parade him in front of me, just knowing how it ripped my heart in two. One day I was walking through the hall and she rammed into me causing us both to drop our books. We both bent down and she leaned forward and spoke into my ear.

"I know you like him honey. Too bad he'll never like someone like you. Someone with too many secrets and is a complete and utter disaster. So, don't even try to steal him from me." She then proceeded to get up and walk away. Her words stung more than they should've. I was used to this kind of treatment but what she said really ripped my heart. So, I did as she said and then stopped telling Inuyasha what was wrong and I started to seclude myself again.

**I regret never telling you**

**How much you meant to me**

**I regret never telling you**

**How your laugh would make my day**

**How your smile would cheer me up**

**How you saved me**

**From an earlier death**

Inuyasha seemed to notice that I started to avoid him for he tried to corner me. But I was too quick and easily got away, except for one day, when he caught me off guard. I had just gotten out of class and was waiting right outside of the class for me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the school doors. He was running so fast it was hard for me to keep up. When we reached the old park he finally stopped and turned to face me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" My mouth dropped open. He had just straight out said it, no beating around the bush. That was Inuyasha for you.

"I haven't been avoiding you." I lied easily but he wasn't fooled.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. What's wrong?" He looked me with sincerity in his eyes.

"Nothings wrong Inuyasha. I'm fine."

"Damnit Kagome now I know something is wrong. You hate the word fine and only use it when somethings bothering you. NOW TELL ME," he demanded. I almost lost my resolve right then and there but I remembered what Kikyou said and bit my tongue.

"That is none of your concern Inuyasha. Now leave me alone!" I ran past him. I knew there was no way I could out run him but I had a head start and had never spoken like that to him. I turned back to still see him frozen in the same place by surprise. I turned back and continued home.

I continued to try avoid Inuyasha but of course he wouldn't have it. Finally after catching me enough, I gave up and stayed by his side. I mean, who could say no to their best friend? Well Kikyou had noticed this and told Inuyasha to choose me or her. Inuyasha kept putting off choosing, torn between the two woman he loved. He took too long and Kikyou dumped him. It broke his heart but I was there for him nonetheless like he was there for me. And that brought us back to this day, where everything went wrong again..

**I'm sorry**

**But I don't think**

**You can save me this time**

**The mistake has been made**

**And your moment**

**Has come and gone**

**I am alone once again**

**But of course**

**My feelings for you**

**Have not changed**

**There's no doubt**

**That you're the one I will miss most**

**But as long as your happy**

**I'll be ok**

**Don't worry about me**

**As I slowly fade**

**I'm fine**

**Just promise me**

**One thing**

**Don't forget me..**

The last of my energy was gone and I was drained. I shuddered from the cold of the bathroom tiles. I was going numb. It wasn't to long now.

"Goodbye Inuyasha.." and with that I closed my eyes for the last time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now I doubt any of you have guessed this but this poem and the flash backs are kinda based on my life with my best friend. except for the end where she dies. no that part i just saw in a dream. and a few other things are different like the way my friend looks and stuff but i had to base this on inuyasha so it works. and yea i do really really like my best friend, maybe even love him. i can't tell him that though. but he is the one i trust most right now and that wont ever change. thanks for reading! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!

xoxo LILxJynx


End file.
